


Off To A Good Start

by wrongfun (scumtrout)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumtrout/pseuds/wrongfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin and Mako make terrible decisions during a New Year party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off To A Good Start

When you’re chief of police, there are 101 things that you’re not allowed to do.

Like punch subordinates.

And when you’re chief of police, almost every other cop is a subordinate.

Like, say, people who hold the rank of detective. Detectives are definitely subordinates.

Yet somehow, Lin still finds herself looming over the detective who’s now sitting on the floor. The detective is staring up at her and clutching his nose. Lin flexes the fingers of her right hand to ease the throbbing in her knuckles.

She’s not sure why she punched the guy instead of just yelling at him like any other well-adjusted adult would’ve, but it *could* have something to do with the fact that she *might* be sort of drunk.

Not that there’s anything wrong with being drunk tonight. It’s the department’s New Year party. The ground floor offices of the Police HQ are crammed with sweaty bodies, and there are bottles of liquor out in the open rather than hidden in desk drawers like usual. It’s like a convention for alcoholics who are bad at relationships. Everyone is drunk. They’re cops. The only people who drink harder than cops are government officials. If you’re a cop and you don’t drink, the other cops hate and fear you.

Right now, the other cops are staring at Lin with their mouths agape. Mako in particular looks both awed and horrified.

(“Is it true your poison dick is so bad that it turns girls gay?” the detective had asked Mako, only 10 seconds ago, and Lin had overheard and shoved her fist in the detective’s teeth.)

"NOBODY’S DICK MAKES ANYONE GAY, NUMBNUTS," Lin yells at the detective, since she has an audience. "YOU OVERESTIMATE THE POWERS OF DICKS."

Then she grabs a bottle of mijiu from the nearest table - she doesn’t know who the bottle belonged to, but it is now hers - and storms off.

—

Mako finds Lin in her office ten minutes later, while she’s still sitting on her desk with a bottle of mijiu in her right hand, trying to think of a good excuse for committing assault.

The office door is open, but Mako still knocks on it.

"What?" says Lin.

Mako takes a few steps inside. His face is flushed, he’s missing his jacket, and the collar of his shirt is undone. “Uhh, chief?” he says.

"What?"

"With all due respect…" Mako straightens his shoulders. "I think you might be really drunk."

"Noooo," says Lin.

Mako scowls at her.

"Come here," Lin says, and sweeps some papers off the desk so Mako has a place to sit. "I need to ask you something important."

Mako wanders over and parks his narrow ass on the desk.

Lin holds up the bottle. “Who brings mijiu to an office party? Who? What sort of person does that?”

"I… really like mijiu," Mako says, primly.

Lin puts the bottle down, then holds out both her hands and turns to Mako so she can look him in the eye. “Mako. Son. Don’t tell me these things.”

Mako is unfazed. “I used to drink it when I was a bodyguard.”

"Mako," Lin laments.

Mako just shrugs, and untucks his shirt from his pants so he can wipe his forehead on its hem.

Lin prods him in the arm. “What was with you and that Wu kid, anyhow?”

"Oh. Uh. I don’t know," Mako mutters, then makes a ham-handed attempt at changing the subject. The attempt is so ham-handed that its fingers go oink. "Why did you punch Detective Tanikaze back there?"

"Oh," says Lin. "Eh."

Mako leans over, and picks up the mijiu so he can study the label closely. “You shouldn’t have punched him, but… thanks?”

"If you date someone famous and then you break up, people’ll say all sorts of shit." Lin says. "You dated two famous people. You get twice as much shit."

"I’m not bothered by it," Mako states, like he’s obligated to say that.

"Good," says Lin. "You’re okay, Mako."

"No," says Mako, frowning as he stabs the air with his index finger. "I’m not bothered by it. At all."

Oh dear. “You’ll get another girlfriend soon,” Lin says, and slaps him on the shoulder. “Go bang that weird little prince guy. No one believes he’s straight. He’s your age. He’s rich. You should get on that.”

Mako sits bolt upright and increases his scowl to the next level, so he has the expression of a man who just ate a bee that was covered in dogshit. “I’m not going to have sex with someone because they’re rich.”

Lin’s keen cop senses tell her that she might’ve just put her foot in her mouth. (Though, come to think of it, has the kid ever dated anyone who *wasn’t* rich?) “Well, what the fuck else do you want from a relationship? Love? Ha.”

Mako gives her one of those ‘holy shit you really are still mad about Tenzin, you crazy bitch’ looks that Lin’s been receiving for at least ten years now. Then he drinks some of the mijiu from the bottle, and says, “I don’t even know if I want a relationship at all anyway. I don’t have time.”

Lin is very familiar with this excuse. “I get that.”

"I just…" Mako says, and looks (worryingly) younger than twenty-something (how old is he? Lin can’t remember) for a moment. "I don’t know."

Lin is in absolutely no position to offer advice on this subject, but she still says, “Don’t mope about it. If you decide you want to start dating again, you’ll have girls throwing themselves at you or whatever.” Is she trying to comfort him? She must be even drunker than she thought.

"Yeah, I guess, but…" Mako studies the bottle again, and Lin notices that he actually has frown lines now. She’s pretty sure that he didn’t have those when he first joined the force.

"You’re smart, you’re good-looking, you’re sensible, you’re on a good salary…" Lin continues.

"The people who want to date me always seem kind of…" Mako mutters.

"What?"

Mako shakes his head, then swigs more of the mijiu.

"Use your words," says Lin.

"It’s like everyone who’s attracted to me wants me to take care of them or something and I’m always meant to be the sensible one all the time," Mako snaps.

Lin has no idea if that’s true or not. She offers her opinion regardless, because her opinion is important: “Then maybe you’re a doormat. Stop being a doormat, Mako.”

"I’m not a doormat!" Mako says. "People just expect things from me! It’s like, hey, there’s Mako. Sensible Mako. Mr. Sensible. Let’s all expect Mako to be the voice of reason and then we’ll ignore everything he says anyway!"

There’s the stink of burning cotton as one of his shirt sleeves starts smouldering. Lin quickly pats it out.

"And then when I say to people, ‘you need to take care of your own stuff, I can’t help you,’ I look like an *asshole*," Mako adds.

Lin shrugs, and yanks the mijiu out of his hands. She still doesn’t know if his concerns are real or not. Maybe he looks like an asshole because he *is* an asshole. Even so, he’s pretty mild, as assholes go. Sure, some people say he’s dense and abrasive, but Lin’s never noticed. “Eh. You’re okay.”

Mako turns to look at her, and stares at her for slightly too long. Lin tries to identify his expression. He looks… Tired? Sad? Thoughtful? Sweaty? Fragile? Lin settles on ‘fragile’.

"So, I’m good-looking, huh?" Mako says, and abruptly transitions from ‘delicate flower of masculinity’ to ‘drunken little dipshit’ in 0.2 seconds.

There is no way he’d ask something like that while sober. This is Mako. He’s the sort of young man who picks up other people’s litter. He keeps a diary. He owns an abacus. He hoards a pharmacy’s worth of breath mints and aspirin in his desk. He probably irons his socks.

Lin tries to stare him down. “I’m just saying. If I was thirty years younger…” and she puts a lot of emphasis on *thirty*, just to beat him over the head with their age difference, “…I wouldn’t kick you out of bed for eating crackers.”

For a brief moment, this seems like a perfectly reasonable thing to say. The moment passes, and Lin thinks, ‘Oh shit.’

Mako looks away, then snorts, and mutters, “Thirty years isn’t that big a deal.”

"How do you know?" Lin chugs back some of the mijiu, then wipes her mouth on her wrist. "You’re not even thirty."

"I’ve felt like I was forty-five since I was about… ten," Mako says.

"Well, you’re *not* forty-five."

Mako starts staring at her again. He looks sad. Then he holds out a hand, and says, “We’re both really messed up. Give me that bottle. I’m going to throw it out the window.”

"No," says Lin, because he’s challenging her authority.

"You don’t even like mijiu."

"Get your own window and throw that out the bottle instead."

Mako reaches over the for the bottle. Lin lifts raises it out of his reach.

Mako stands up and invades Lin’s space so he can make a grab for the wine. Lin leans back and holds the bottle at arm’s length.

"Well, *that’s* really mature," Mako says.

"Eat shit," says Lin.

Mako leans over her so they’re chest-to-chest. He stands on tiptoes, even though he’s taller than her anyway. Lin keeps leaning back until she’s almost flat on the desktop.

The bottle slips out of her fingers and falls to the floor with a clunk, though there isn’t the sound of breaking glass.

Mako climbs over Lin so he can peer over the other side of the desk. “Great. It rolled underneath.”

"That’s your fault."

Mako looks down at her, indignant, then relaxes so Lin can feel the weight of him against her. He smells like other people’s cigarettes, stupid fruity questionable booze, sweat, and laundry powder.

The room gets significantly warmer.

Lin should push him away, but she doesn’t really feel like it (‘should’ doesn’t seem like a very important word right now), so she stalls by asking, “You alright?”

Mako answers question that by putting his head on her chest.

And, for some reason, Lin doesn’t decapitate him.

Maybe she can’t pretend that she doesn’t appreciate human contact occassionally. She pats his head, then wipes her hand on his shirt to get rid of the hair pomade.

Then Mako sits up a little, and says, “Chief?”

"Yeah?"

Mako’s gone back to doing that ‘delicate flower of masculinity’ thing again. “Can I, uh, kiss you?”

Lin does everything in her power to stop herself from laughing in his face. She should tell him *no*, for both their sakes. And, because she’s had a skinful and she’s beyond help, she kisses him first. Her teeth bang against his, and he tastes like grain alcohol and… kind of like red bean paste, come to think of it. He also kisses like a wet fish, which Lin shouldn’t find attractive at all.

Mako eventually breaks away, now even pinker and sweatier than he was previously, and says, “Can I, uh…”

Lin doesn’t care if he’s going to finish that sentence with ‘set fire to your office’, ‘replace you as police chief’, or ‘take a shit in the top drawer of your desk’. “Do it,” she says.

Mako frowns deeply in concentration, and starts unfastening the buttons of her shirt, a little clumsier than usual with his left hand.

Oh good. He was just asking if she wanted to fuck. Thought so.

Mako then pushes her undershirt up until he gets to her bra. He doesn’t bother with trying to unfasten the thing, but tugs it up and over her breasts until she’s exposed. Then his mouth settles on her right nipple, and sucks, his tongue moving slowly against her skin. He closes his eyes.

A very cynical but kind of perceptive part of Lin’s brain screams ‘MOMMY ISSUES’, but she’s in no place to judge anyone about *that*. Lin keeps leaning back against the desk. She weighs up the pros and cons of grabbing one of his hands and shoving it down her pants, but she doesn’t want to force him into anything.

In no way did she ever imagine she’d have a… Wait, how old is he? Twenty-three? In no way did she ever imagine she’d have a twenty-three year old stuck on her right tit tonight.

Mako doesn’t do anything fancy; he just keeps his lips around her nipple and gently tugs on it. The warmth of his mouth is a sharp contrast to the air on her bare skin. A pleasant ache spreads between her legs, and she catches herself thinking: Ah great. Apparently my junk still works. I was wondering there was just dust up there by now.

Mako switches from her right breast to her left. Her right nipple stands out, wet and swollen. Maybe she should tell Mako to watch out for it, she could have a guy’s eye out with that thing.

"Mako," she breathes out. "…If you’re trying for a promotion, then you’ll still have to fill out the application forms like everybody else."

Mako pauses, and lets go of her, though his mouth remains close, so she can feel his breath on her areola. His expression is still one of dopey contentment rather than righteous indignation, so he probably hasn’t heard what she’s just said. “…Huh? Why are you talking about paperwork?”

"Because it’s the best boner-killer I know, and I just remembered that you shouldn’t be trying to have sex with your boss."

Mako tilts his head slightly so he can peer up at her. “Do you want me to stop?”

"No." How long has it been since she last got laid? Too long, that’s what. There’s an irritating throbbing in her clit, and Mako is tall and lithe and easily one of the best-looking men she’s ever seen, and most of the higher functions of her brain have clocked out and gone home for the night. "Keep going."

Mako doesn’t reply, but slides his hands down to her waistband, and then slowly crouches until his face disappears from view.

"Mako?" Lin mutters. "What are you planning on doing down there?"

"Uh," says Mako. "Stuff." Then he has to go and make it weird by nuzzling the crotch of her pants.

Lin gently pushes him away and yanks her pants down before she can suffer from second thoughts.

There’s an awkward moment where Mako just gawps at her bush as if he’s thinking, ‘huh, I am actually looking at Lin Beifong’s vulva,’ and then he blinks once, frowns a little, and gets to work. He carefully spreads her lips apart with two fingers until her clit peeks out, then glances back up at her as if he wants permission again.

There’s no way Lin’s going to give him any sort of verbal response (any attempt at speaking would probably come out as something like, ‘hngh’), so she just rests her hand on the back of his head and gives him a gentle nudge.

Mako places his open mouth over the front of her sex, and sucks.

"Ow," says Lin.

"Sorry," Mako says. He eases off, and starts tracing lazy little circles with his tongue. Lin grips the edges of the desk and tries to kick her pants off her right leg without accidentally kneeing him in the chin.

Lin’s sense of self-awareness now chooses to make a cameo appearance, and asks: what is she doing? She’s getting head from a guy young enough to be her son, that’s what she’s doing.

She tries to talk herself out of it: Lin. Lin. Lin, no. Knock it the fuck off. Don’t fuck this twenty-three year old. This is just sad. Banging a twenty-three year old is like something Su would do. Except Su wouldn’t even do *that*, because Su’s now married and does yoga and has wine-tasting parties and runs art classes for middle-aged ladies. You’re meant to be the smart one, Lin. Think of Mako’s career. Think of his ‘emotional well-being’ (assuming he had any to begin with, given that he willingly became a cop). Think of the Beifong family name. Think of what your mother would say. Actually, your mother would probably high-five you because she’s morally bankrupt. But even so. Stop it, Lin.

This is probably the worst thing she’s ever done. Except for that time she tried to have Tenzin’s girlfriend thrown in jail. That was pretty terrible. Ha ha.

Mako’s tongue is hot and ticklish. Lin tries to make sense of it: a few bad metaphors involving fire and electricity spring to mind. She glances down between her legs. Mako has his eyes closed again, and it feels as if he’s slowly exploring her. Lin wonders how often he’s thought about going down on his boss, because he seems genuinely curious, like he’s just taking his time because the journey is more important than the destination or whatever.

She wants to spread her legs further and press his face against her. She wants to ride his mouth. She considers asking for this… But, drunk as she may well be, she’s still afraid that it’d sound like an order, not a request, and she’d like to maintain the belief that she isn’t a complete asshole.

Then Mako makes an undignified slurping noise as if he’s eating an over-ripe peach, and Lin wants to slap her hand against her forehead, even as a shock of bliss runs from her clit to the base of her spine. Mako pauses for a second, probably hit by a bout of self-consciousness, before shrugging.

He starts to gently suck at her inner lips, kissing them.

Lin braces herself against the desk and tries to hide the fact that her right leg is trembling slightly. So far, she’s done a pretty good job of not moaning or squirming around. She has a vague notion that, if she really *has* to go and disgrace herself by having sex with a subordinate, then she should at least try to keep her shit together and not start with the noises. Unfortunately, her resolve crumbles when Mako slips two fingers inside her; she feels them pressing against her g-spot, and, well… That does it. She gives up on trying to stay quiet, and lets out a moan of appreciation. Mako actually knows what he’s doing. Give the man a cigar.

Still, his technique could use a bit of refinement, so she grabs his wrist and angles his hand just *so*, and the pads of his fingers touch against something that’s almost like an itch, and Lin is struck by a sudden feeling of frustration. Instinct tells her to cross her legs, while experience tells her to relax and bear down. If she’s going to behave like an idiot tonight, then she might as well enjoy it.

The sense of desperation grows until it becomes unbearable, and she’s left with just enough presence of mind to think, ‘oh shit I’m going to come’ before a sudden wave of dumb pleasure moves right up her pelvis and along her spine.

Lin grips the edge of the desk as her hips buck. It’s the sort of orgasm that feels like someone’s just shoved you in the small of your back, and she looks down just in time to see a small stream of liquid spurt out between her legs. It initially falls short of Mako, but then the stupid boy then just sits there and stares at her crotch with an expression of drunken amazement, and Lin doesn’t have time to warn him that she’s not finished yet, and *then* she has to avert her eyes as a second wave rolls down through her hips and, ancestors help her, she’s pretty sure she blasts Mako in the face.

She doesn’t know what just came out of her, but she wouldn’t be surprised if it was 50% alcohol by volume.

When Lin’s pelvic muscles calm the fuck down and stop twitching, and she can bear to open her eyes and look down again, Mako is sitting on his ass on the floor.

He’s wiping himself off with his shirt, though he pauses, sheepishly squints up at her, and says, “I think you might’ve got some of it in my eye.”

What? Oh. Shit. Good aim, Lin. Lin resists the urge to do something really… Beifong-like, like shout, ‘HA! GOT YOU!’ (or ‘YOU HAVE NOW BEEN MARKED. THIS MEANS WE ARE MARRIED’) at the poor guy. She crouches next to him, and cups his chin in her hand so she can clean his face off with her own shirt.

She tries to figure out if she should apologize. Does Mako look disgusted? Not in the least. Is he (still) hard? Yes, yes he is. Lin glances down to his the bulge in his pants, and figures that she should probably distract him by-

She doesn’t get any further with that line of thought. Someone knocks on the door to the office.

Mako has his boss’s jizz in his eye, and Lin has her pants around her ankles. They look at each other.

Lin’s office doesn’t contain any cupboards that’d hide a man. There are only filing cabinets. Lin doesn’t think she could fit Mako in a filing cabinet unless she dismembered him beforehand, and the fact that she’s even thinking about dismembering a guy she just got head from is proof that she’s been in the police force for too long.

"Out the window," Lin whispers.

"But," says Mako.

"Out the window," Lin hisses, then stands, yanks her pants up, and heads over to the window, because fuck it, she’s going to leave that way herself. She almost reaches for the latch before remembering to push her bra back down over her breasts and make some effort to fasten her shirt.

She shoves the window open and puts one foot onto the ledge outside. The cold night air feels deliciously good. Out the corner of her eye, she sees Mako hold up his index finger like he’s had a thought. “Chief,” he says gravely, “If someone knows we’re in here, and they find an empty office that smells like sex, they’re going to suspect that something happened.”

"No one knows we’re in here." Lin pauses, straddling the window frame. "Wait. Unless you were followed. Were you followed?"

Mako frowns and looks at the floor. “I… I don’t know. It’s possible. I’m sure I looked over my shoulder before entering the office, and I couldn’t see anyone, but there could’ve been someone around the corner in the corridor outside because there’s this mirror and if you look at it from a certain angle, it allows you to check if-“

"Mako."

"What?"

"*Get over here.*"

Mako looks back at the door, then ventures close to the window. Lin puts both feet on the ledge. She tries to grab Mako by the waistband of his pants so she can drag him after her, but he just gives her one of his usual cranky looks and steps back out of her grasp.

Lin earthbends a footholds into the brickwork, while Mako steps out onto the ledge beside her and quietly closes the window behind them.

"What do we do if anyone sees us and asks why we’re climbing down the wall?" Mako says, barely audible over the wind.

"Kill them," Lin replies. Lin’s already punched a detective and had sex with a subordinate. Maybe she can add murder to her list. Maybe she should go rob a bank and try to assassinate the president while she’s at it. After all, being an amoral shithead worked out perfectly fine for Suyin. Maybe that’s where Lin’s been going wrong all these years: maybe she should punch people and fuck twenty-three year olds more often.

Mako takes a few seconds to think about this, then says, “Right.”

The two of them climb down the wall to the street below, and presumably hope for the best.


End file.
